evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Davies
Nathan Theodore Davies D. O. B: 1st April 1994 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Student / Lead Singer of 'The Killer Bunnies' Personality Nate is a simple boy. However simple and stupid don’t mean the same thing, he is not an idiot, he just sees things in a different way to other people. Whereas to others life appears complicated, a sort of game to play, to Nate it is straightforward. He does not over complicate things and he believes whole heartedly in good, especially in the good in people. He is determined to be everyone’s friend he doesn’t tend to judge people and never holds grudges; it is not something he is capable of. This isn’t to say that he doesn’t get angry, but his anger tended to stem from people disappointing him, it’s almost as if he’s upset that they have let themselves down. However a side effect of this is that he can easily be deceived, he wants to think the best of people and so he tends to be easily taken in. It also leaves him rather blind to the complications of other people; he can’t always understand things people do because they do not tie in with his way of thinking. People often say that Nate is in a world of his own, if this was true then it would probably be a far brighter, more vivid place but with just as many things to fall off of, a world of comic book heroes. He is an incredible optimist, everything has a bright side and he seems to be stuck to it like glue. If only the same could be said for the things he climbs. Fun seems to be Nate’s main aim in life and he loves climbing, it’s as if he’s been born with the urge to climb every tree, scale every wall, and stand on the roof of every building. He is exceedingly reckless when it comes to his own safety in these instances. He has broken numerous bones in the process of performing stunts or climbing things that are beyond him. It’s not that he is clumsy, he has better balance than most and is no clumsier than your average person, he just doesn’t recognise his limits, he doesn’t know when to quit. He is just a big kid really, immature and irresponsible. It is difficult to make Nate take anything seriously. He is not really the person to talk to if you are having problems in life as he will no doubt make light of them. However if you need cheering up then just spend an hour with him, his mood is contagious. Nevertheless you have to be a special kind of person to be one of Nate’s closest friends, first you need to be able to keep up with his boundless energy and second you have to survive the constant glee he projects on the world, to some it’s just too overwhelming. Despite his disregard for his safety when at play in other situations Nate is not brave at all. When it comes to confrontation he is cowardly, he will run away rather than stand and fight, back down rather than argue. Even when it’s his best friends in need of defence it takes a lot for him to stand up for them. He also avoids things that confuse him or upset him for example complicated emotions, relationships or even depressing people. He has had girlfriends before however none of them have been serious; he seems incredibly innocent in fact. He would never cheat on someone, not because of the guilt but because he believes it’s wrong. However he has backed out of relationship before because they got confusing or complicated. On meeting Nate you would assume him utterly confident with no self consciousness. His ability to approach anyone and strike up conversation is enviable. However there is a part of him that is still the typical teenager trying to figure out exactly who he is. History 'Family Relations:' Laurence Davies - Brother 'Other Significant People:' Becca Macabre - Best Friend Forever 'Story To Date:' Nathan was born in Oklahoma and for such a bizarre individual he has had a rather uneventful life. His family was a happy one, his parents were hardworking people and they got by well enough, Nathan and his brother got on well though not without the occasional disagreement. Sure Nate had more than the average number of trips to the emergency room but there had been nothing life threatening. At school he hovered around average, in fact on paper Nate seemed normal if a little accident prone. It was in the first year of high school that he met Becca Macabre. If Nate had realised he was bullied (insults bounced off him) then he would have known her as one of the group that picked on him and his friends. However he didn’t and so he was unaware of the social rules he was breaking when he nicked her hockey stick in sport. Nevertheless he was as surprised as everyone else by her sudden and violent reaction. Unlike others he didn’t hold her quirk against her, in fact ever since he embraced her joining of his group of misfits and found in her an unwavering friend. It was only in his music that Nate really stood out. His high school band, strengthened by Becca and other oddballs, won talent shows and gigs and were something of celebrity in their small town. They even made a little money from it. Music and Drama were the two subjects in which Nate managed top marks, no one else could match his enthusiasm. However Nate’s world was rocked by the death of his best friend’s brother, he had been close to Darrell and was stunned and confused by the sudden loss. Still when Becca expressed her desire to get away Nate saw the simple solution. He and Becca went to live with Nate’s brother in New York where he was taking a University course in photography. He formed a new band in the city, naming it ‘Nate and the Killer Bunnies’, they quickly gained a few regular gigs and formed firm friendships. The teen found a lot of new friends in the city, it was hard to leash a personality like that. 'Threads:' Subway Performance - 26th May 2009: New York, NY Band Practice - 29th June 2009: New York, NY Playlist The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers Kickass (We Are Young) Shiny Happy People Category:Original Characters (Civilians)